Madrugada na Mansão Collins
by F. Lovett
Summary: Algo está perturbando o sono de Barnabas. Ao chegar aos aposentos da Dra. Hoffman, que passara dos limites de bebida, descobre o verdadeiro motivo da sua insônia.


Julia estava jogada na sua cama, roncando. O copo de whisky que bebera escorregara da sua mão e acabou derramando o resto do líquido sobre o tapete. Mas ela mal percebeu. Já havia tomado inúmeros drinques naquele dia que não fazia mais diferença qual o líquido que passasse pela sua boca.

Seu braço estava esticado para o chão, para onde deixara cair seu copo. Ela mal se mexia. O sono era mais forte que ela. Tinha momentos que ela começava a falar coisas desconexas, mas nem isso a fez acordar.

Enquanto isso, em um dos corredores da mansão dos Collins, Barnabas caminhava inquieto, sem saber o que fazer. Não esquecera o que aconteceu da última vez em que esteve no consultório a Dra. Hoffman. Talvez fosse o que estava o perturbando. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, rumou em direção ao quarto onde a mulher estava dormindo.

Barnabas conhecia cada canto daquela mansão. Podia caminhar de olhos fechados e sabia muito bem onde estava indo.

Abriu, então, a porta do quarto de Julia e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não a acordara nem que havia mais alguém naquele aposento. Mas estava vazio, exceto por eles dois. Os roncos daquela mulher eram o único som naquele lugar, o que deixou Barnabas um pouco assustado. Nunca ouvira uma mulher fazer tanto barulho enquanto dormia.

Barnabas foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela, sentindo algo muito forte puxá-lo em direção a ela. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais forte era o cheiro de álcool. Barnabas chegou a se perguntar se o perfume que ela usava era muito forte, quando se tocou de que havia um copo de whisky virado no chão.

Ele parou e se abaixou, admirando cada detalhe do corpo daquela mulher. Havia algo nela que o atraía. Ele não tinha certeza do que era, mas sabia que seu corpo pedia pelo dela.

Mas como se num pesadelo, Julia acordou sobressaltada e teve um susto ainda maior quando deu de cara com Barnabas olhando para ela.

- Barnabas! – exclamou ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – olhou para os lados, em busca de uma resposta – preciso de uma consulta, Dra. Hoffman.

Julia permaneceu parada, olhando para ele com cara de quem ainda estava esperando uma resposta, como se ele estivesse tentando contar uma piada. Uma consulta em plena madrugada? Tinha alguma coisa errada.

Então ela levantou-se da cama e foi até a mesinha de cabeceira à procura dos seus óculos, mas não achou. Foi quando notou que era noite e não havia sol. Julia, então, balançou a cabeça tentando acordar, pois ainda estava muito sonolenta. E quando virou-se deu um soluço, dando de cara com Barnabas mais uma vez, olhando para ela como se fosse algum prato suculento.

Julia sabia que deveria mandá-lo ir embora e pedir que voltasse pela manhã se ele realmente estivesse a fim de ter uma consulta, porém ela sabia que não era o que ele queria e por isso não iria mandá-lo embora. Havia uma parte – na verdade uma parte muito forte dela – que não queria deixá-lo ir.

- Preciso fazer... uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou Julia. Mas ela já sabia do que se tratava.

Barnabas já estava a poucos centímetros de distância dela. Já podia sentir sua respiração, suas mãos tomando-a pela cintura e puxando-a mais para perto. Julia fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Ele era mais rápido do que ela pensava que fosse. Em questão de segundos ele já a tinha jogado de volta na cama e começara a despi-la enquanto os lábios se confundiam.

Ele não se importava que tudo que Júlia consumia tinha de ter ao menos um pingo de álcool. Naquele instante o que mais importava eram os dois. A sincronia, os movimentos. Foi quando Julia deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando sentiu Barnabas penetrar. A força dele era muito grande, até suas mãos estavam começando a machucá-la, mas ela não se importava. Queria tê-lo ali, só para ela, e estava tendo-o naquele momento. Ela aguentaria as dores.

Foi quando os gemidos se transformaram em apenas suspiros. Barnabas distribuía beijos por todo o seu corpo enquanto ela guiava sua cabeça com as mãos, sussurrando coisas desconexas novamente, que nenhum dos dois se importou em prestar atenção.

Depois disso, Julia não se lembrou de mais nada. Acrodou na manhã seguinte sentindo o cheiro de álcool devido ao whisky que deixara derramar sobre o tapete. Sua cabeça estava praticamente estourando, e quando tentou se levantar sentiu dores por todo o seu corpo.

Foi quando lembrou da noite passada.

Julia deu uma risada breve, mas depois se levantou, rumando para a sala de jantar onde encontrou toda a família Collins, inclusive Barnabas. Quando notou os olhos de todos postos nela.

- Ressaca – respondeu. Barnabas pareceu ter dado um suspiro de alívio. Ela sempre tinha resposta para tudo.


End file.
